The Dreams of Lovers
by Alone-And-Forsaken07
Summary: How will Narcissa Malfoy deal with her husband, especially when she almost had a chance to escape. Slytherin Story. Please R&R.
1. What to do with One's Life

**A/N: **Though I love the Malfoy guys very much (Tom Felton, Jason Isaacs!), sadly they do not belong to me. Neither does Harry, though he doesn't appear in this story as a corporeal being. Neither does the world of Harry Potter). Sadly, JKR gets all the money. But she's cool, so it's okay.

* * *

"I must find him! I must find him!" Cried out a girl. "Where is he? Where is he!" She was getting frantic now. Why would he do this? Why would he leave her?

Where was he? He was supposed to be here an hour ago! Now she stood in the dead trees behind Hogwarts. She had been so panicked about everything that most of her clothes were ripped. Stress had landed upon her frail shoulders and now he chose to leave her. Did he truly forsaken her? Why would he do that? Didn't he know? Of course not. She hadn't told him, yet. That's why she was here. But, he didn't know that.

He had owled her about four hours ago and told her to meet him here. And now, he left her. He had abandoned her.

The girl of sixteen fell to her knees into a pile of mud. She was a mess. Her usually neat bun was now in fragments around her face. She clung tightly to her cloak as tears of abandonment dripped from her swollen eyes. Where they landed was insignificant, for the rain around her washed out the tears. Her normally neat uniform could always be seen as perfection, but now it was so torn and tattered, that the house she resided in was undetermined.

She knew this night would not go well. Somehow chaos would ensue. Three muggle attacks had occurred in the last three hours; let alone the countless mudbloods that were dead. Somehow she knew before hand that this night would forever change her life. And it had.

The girl of sixteen sat in the mud pile. Alone. Where was he? She had to tell him. Maybe if she told him then he wouldn't get involved. They were going to have a child now. He couldn't risk this over a child, could he?

She looked down at her ring, the one he gave her. Though he was much older than her, she didn't want him. She never wanted him. It was through family connections that brought them together. It was through their parents. It was his name. And heritage. Though her genealogy wasn't the best, his far outweighed hers. She should have been like her sister. Her sister rebelled against the family. But look what it got her. Shame. She didn't want that.

Not now. Not with the baby coming. She didn't want to have to be cast aside. He would take care of her. But it wouldn't come to that. She wouldn't let it. Even if she'd have to put up with the hate, the cruelty, and the maliciousness, she'd have to. At least she wouldn't have shame brought down upon her by her family.

She tried to get up, and managed to at first. The girl took a few steps and managed to fall into a fit of tears, landing into a bush. "Where are you!" She cried into the silence of the forest. As she lay in the bush, it looked like the forest was consuming her. It seemed like it literally was. Maybe it was actually the stress of everything, but she just wanted to stay there.

Maybe if he didn't come then it would all go away. They had muggle healers that made the baby go away. She heard her parents talk about it. It was something called an "abortion". She'd have to pay a lot, but it wouldn't even cause a dent in her Gringotts account. Then she could move on: live in Australia or Hawaii. Somewhere, anywhere but here would fulfill her right now.

She managed to get up. She was actually going to go through with this crazy idea of hers. Besides, he was already an hour late. What did it matter? He didn't care for her.

And that is when she saw him. His perfect outline approached her and she fell back down on her knees. All of her hopes, dreams, everything was lost. Here he was. Finally, finally when she was about to go on her own, he shows up. And now this whole concept will be lost in her memory. This will always be her "what if". What if she left two minutes sooner? What if she managed to pull it off?

It didn't matter now. Everything was now over. She would become apart of his family. The preservation of their blood would live on.

The man strode perfectly up to her and picked her up by the elbow. "Come on, Narcissa."


	2. First Night as a Malfoy

**A/N: **Though I love the Malfoy guys very much (Tom Felton, Jason Isaacs!), sadly they do not belong to me. Neither does Harry, though he doesn't appear in this story as a corporeal being. (Neither does the world of Harry Potter). Sadly, JKR gets all the money. But she's cool, so it's okay.

* * *

She lay awake that night. "Narcissa Malfoy" She mouthed over and over again. "Why me?" Repeated tediously in her heart.

Narcissa could see through the silhouette of the moon her husband, her lover. She lay in bed with grim feeling gnawing at her gut. Why did she ever approve of him, _him_ of all people. She supposed it was because of his money, but was Narcissa that shallow? She asked herself that and came back with a no. Narcissa was a good person, just caught up in the moment of things. Why else would she be lying in this bed, next to him?

Narcissa sighed ambiguously as she watched Lucius' chest. His nose inhaled the air and it had a regular rhythm. He was asleep. So this is what the first night of being a Malfoy is. The day was much worse in her mind.

* * *

"Narcissa…." Called her nagging mother. "Narcissa, darling," She cawed as she swept through the girls room. "Time to get up and ready for your wed-ding…" She was doing it again; that impudent sing-songy voice that Narcissa just hated. It went through her like nails on an old blackboard.

"Ma…" She said as she arose out of bed. "Out…"

And so the day began…

Narcissa spent hours on her hair and dress and soon noon rolled around and there she was standing at the alter next to Lucius. He had his hair neatly laid out and wore a tuxedo that suited him very well. He held his snake cane. If it wasn't for the fact that she wanted to throw up, she may have liked the kiss that he planted on her at the end of their vows.

However he was still a Malfoy.

The ceremony went as planned with nothing but compliments from people that claim to know her, but she knows they've never even seen each others. Witches this way and wizards that. It was mostly a blur. Dancing here and there with a little fake romancing. It was all a blur.

A cool summer's breeze wafted into the room and Narcissa pulled at the covers. As was expected, Lucius didn't budge. He never did, not even to give her some warmth. He was the same with the wedding. This was a _Malfoy_ wedding. As if Black wasn't good enough. The Black's were known as being evil and cunning, what made Malfoy better than Black? Money. Plain and simple. Oh, the Blacks were rich and rich indeed, but it was the Malfoys that possessed and corrupted everything. Even Narcissa.

He corrupted her right after the wedding ceremony, and then proceeded to do it again and again afterwards. Narcissa knew he was a rough lover, always taking what he wanted. But this was supposed to be special. It was their wedding night. Even with the baby and all…

* * *

"That poor child…" Narcissa muttered into the nothingness of her new room. She knew the baby would be as pampered and spoiled as Lucius was. He'd become cold and cruel, just like Lucius.

Lucius rolled over and groggily lay on top of her. Narcissa laid there feeling helpless, just like the night in the woods, two months prior. Why did he have this effect on her? Why must he constantly force fear and hatred upon her? Because he was a Malfoy. With money and the power of corruption, the Malfoys instilled a sense of loathing spawned from apprehension. What was she supposed to do when every time he looked at her, she quivered? She was waiting for him to hit her. She knew he wanted to, but that frightened her even more and he knew that. He was psychologically abusing Narcissa and she didn't know.

He was never like this before. They were great at Hogwarts. He met her when he was in his fourth year and her in her second. Both were Slytherins and both hit it off real well. Then rumors of an evil being leaked out. They talked about how he hated mudbloods and Muggles. How he wanted to rule the wizarding world, and he was actually powerful enough to that. Lucius was already corrupt from the years of abuse from his father, and lunged at the opportunity to gain more power and show that the Malfoys were still to be feared.

Lucius never showed Narcissa his evil side until after his first killing. He destroyed a village, killing thirteen Muggles and got obsessed with dark objects. Narcissa questioned him once, and she wound up regretting it. He wouldn't tough or look at her for weeks. She learned that if she wanted him, she had to be his obedient servant, not his equal.

Everyone was so proud of the wedding. Her mother, his mother they got along so well. "Finally a worthy pairing, no blood traitors in this family," they said. "A Black and a Malfoy, what a perfect match."

As Narcissa thought about it, it was true. Or at least it appeared to be. Besides the fact that they were both wealthy, pureblood, respected, etc they were the same. At least in the beginning. Narcissa knew that she wasn't flawless, she had the tendency to be self indulgent, but that stemmed from a lack of recognition as a child. Lucius showed the same qualities. That's what made Narcissa fall in love with him.

How she slipped back out was a whole different process. He'd become wanton and cruel, like a whole new person possessed her beloved Lucius. But she knew this was him. The genuine Lucius. And it scared her. He was controlling, abusive, hurtful, and didn't give a damn.

Take, take, take. That's all he did in their relationship. He knew she was pregnant and yet, he demanded more of her. After all, her womb is carrying a Malfoy. Not a Black, not a child made by the two of them, but his child. As if it only took him to make it. The selfish basterd never cared. It was his way or nothing.

Finally, he unlatched himself from her and Narcissa was able to wrap some warmth around her body. Being careful of her growing stomach, she rolled away from him and heaved a pitiful sigh.

It could only get worse.

* * *

R&R please:) 


	3. Draco's Arrival

**A/N: **Though I love the Malfoy guys very much (Tom Felton, Jason Isaacs!), sadly they do not belong to me. Neither does Harry, though he doesn't appear in this story as a corporeal being. (Neither does the world of Harry Potter). Sadly, JKR gets all the money. But she's cool, so it's okay.

By the way, Draco was "really" born on June 5th; I looked it up. :)

* * *

"My stomach gets bigger and bigger everyday. This life growing inside me just doesn't want to come out!" I shouted at a house elf.

He just bowed.

"Where is my god damned husband?" Narcissa shouted at the poor beast. She was never quite fond of house elves, but generally, Narcissa tried to be civil to them. It wasn't that she's bigoted, but they creep her out.

"Dobby doesn't know. Mr. Malfoy left with no word." Said the trembling creature. "Can Dobby do anything for Mrs. Malfoy?"

"If Lucius doesn't get here…" Her patience was being worn every day. "It's June 4th and the damn thing was supposed to come out a week ago." I yelled.

The elf must have taken offense to what she said and cringed. "Does you need Dobby to send for carriage to take you to St. Mungo's?"

He meant well.

"No, no. Thanks anyway." I said as I walked- no, waddled into the drawing room. "Just some tea."

And then he was off and gone. Just like Lucius.

He was off on another killing spree. The Dark Lord had taken him and a few others to southern England. There was a rumor that Dumbledore was gathering an alliance and they were stationed there. If Lucius came back successful, then hopefully, he'd lay off of them. After all they were going to have a child to take care of now and what would Narcissa do if her husband was killed? Or worse- caught by the Ministry of Magic!

Narcissa would be ruined! But it's not like the Dark Lord cared. He did what he pleased. Even though many more casualties were taken, there were a few Death Eaters that did get caught. Two died and four have been taken to Azkaban to have the life sucked out of them, literally. Narcissa may have not loved Lucius anymore, but she knew that she needed him to help with this baby. The damn baby that wouldn't come out!

The house elf returned soon with a cup of hot tea. Narcissa took it graciously and decided to pace the room whilst she sipped at her hot cup. The tea was soothing, but the fact that she had the head of a child pressing against her uterus and a husband who disappeared to an unknown location was enough to drive her to madness. Pacing across the hard wood floor, Narcissa finally stopped at the window. She looked outside and all that appeared was blackness...

* * *

"Oh!" she cried out. And she knew it… her water broke.

"Dobby!" She cried.

Instantaneously, the little creature appeared and bowed. "Y-yes, yes, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Dobby, I'm going to have the baby!" Narcissa cried out, half in joy and half in anxiousness.

"Should Dobby call for-"

"The carriage! No, no! Send owl to St. Mungo's. I'll go by Floo." Narcissa said heading into the living room.

"But, but Master Malfoy said Floo-"

"Well, Lucius isn't here!" She screamed as the house elf popped out of the room. "Damn Lucius…" Narcissa muttered under her breath. Once again she was here to bare everything, literally, and he was off on some escapade.

Narcissa, clutching her gaping stomach, hobbled over to the wide chimney. A low fire was burning as Narcissa scooped up some powder she had hidden in an old crack in the mantelpiece.

Lifting her hand up, Narcissa said, "St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries."

After the usual feelings associated with using Floo Powder, Narcissa came to land in St. Mungo's lobby. The famous fountain was laid before her. She watched for only a few seconds as the water washed around the statues.

"Miss?" Called an orderly in a Cockney accent. " Miss, are you Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Yes!" Narcissa said as another contraction occurred. She hadn't noticed the contractions until now. Lucius was far too much embedded in her mind to notice that her contractions were down to eight a minute.

"Where is Mr. Malfoy?" She asked, eyeing her very suspiciously.

"Off on business." Narcissa said as she transfigured a wheelchair.

Narcissa gladly sat down on it and the orderly sent the chair off to a room number. In a matter of moments, Narcissa was in the bed with a doctor there ready to assist.

"Are you ready for the Birthing Spell?" He asked.

Narcissa nodded eagerly.

"_Infans edere_." He muttered.

Narcissa awoke to the nurse shaking her free. "Mrs. Malfoy, we have your son." She placed it into Narcissa's hands as the newborn Draco looked up into the face of his mother.

Narcissa smiled, for as alone as she felt, she knew that it would never be that way again. The birthing was virtually painless and here, lying in her arms was this precious life.

"Name?" The nurse asked.

"What?"

"What are you naming your son?"

"Oh!" Narcissa completely forgot about that. She thought quickly for a second, and remembered that Lucius' great-grandfather's name was Draco. It meant "Dragon" in Latin. "Draco, Draco Malfoy." Narcissa told the nurse, proudly. "His name is Draco Malfoy."


	4. The Life of Young Master Malfoy

**AN: Love the Malfoys, but they ain't mine. ;) Just the plot is.  
Thanks to all that have been reading and sorry this chapter took so long.**

* * *

One good thing about the fall of Voldemort was that Lucius was around more. The bad thing was that he was around more. He became more demanding and less loving. He'd disappear into his study or converse with Snape. He'd be owling distant relations most of his time. He cared not whether the babe that was created between the two of them was alive or not. He did not change Draco, Lucius did not watch him, and forget asking to feed him.

But soon, Narcissa watched that innocent babe that suckled off of her grow into a Malfoy. Yes, she could tell that this charming, spoiled, little boy would grow up to be just like his father. Cold and cruel.

Even though Lucius hated it when Narcissa should him any affection("Emotion is a Malfoy's weakness"), she still did. After all she was still his mother. She, at the age of 16, cared him in her womb for nine months. However, after the day he realized that his mother wasn't his only friend, the age of 5, after the Zabini boy came over, Draco came to her.

"Mom," What? No mommy?

"Mom, I don't want your hugs." He said it so eloquently.

Lucius loved it.

Draco was soon put under Lucius' wing. Narcissa hardly ever saw him. Especially with his acceptance to Hogwarts looming.

"The boy must know all of the first year material." He yelled at her one day.

It didn't occur to him that they would teach him the material there, his whole first year. That's why he was going there. That's why Draco was being ripped from her, for that...

The days of "Mommy, I love you,", running to her when he skinned his little knee, and brushing his long platinum hair back were long over. Now, he only came to her when he had trouble with the house elves or he needed a few extra Galleons. Now, he was his father's son.

The first year of Hogwarts went by swimmingly. Draco did wonderful in all of his classes, however the total absence of his son and so called husband, left her lonely. Lucius was off, here and there. There was word that the Dark Lord may have come back.

Narcissa could care less. She was slowly becoming lost in her own world, with nothing to do, but blow Lucius' money. She bought things frivolously. She had millions of Galleons at hand, and figured why not spend them? It was better then rotting in the Malfoy Mansion. Not to mention that she had to look perfect for those always judging the Malfoys, including Lucius. Narcissa had to pretend that they were the happy, little family,that everyone want to be.

Between over shopping and faking her way through parties and meetings, Draco's second year went well. Of course there was that brawl between her family and the Weasleys earlier that year. And oh yeah, he tried to bring Tom Riddle back through the littlest Weasley.

However, she could not go near Hogwarts. She was to stay at their Manor or go shopping. It was a disappointment, too, because she missed Draco play Quidditch for his team. She was Seeker when she went Hogwarts and it seemed Draco had inherited that gene from her. She smiled ever morning before he played.

Narcissa wrote long letters to him during his third year, out of fear. She heard that the madman, Sirius Black, was after Potter. She cared less about the "Boy-Who-Lived". Narcissa had to make sure that her dearest Draco didn't get hurt. Sirius was always inching closer to Hogwarts, and after he broke into the school, she went ballistic. She rote long notes asking how he was, was he okay, did he eat enough?

All she ever got back was:

"Mom,

I'm fine. Quit worrying. Quidditch is good. And the food is adequate. School is good. Tell Dad I got an O in Potions... Transfiguration... or some other stupid class.

Draco Malfoy

Fourth year was decently quiet. Lucius was never around, again running mad around the world trying to find out information about that women who went missing. Did this mean his Master was back? Good riddance if he was. There was always mumbling going on and popping from the dark strangers Narcissa happened to come across. As long as it didn't involve Draco, she didn't care. She wanted her boy to be as untouched as possible.

Finally, Lucius was summoned to his Master's call. He had returned and marshaled his Death Eaters to the Riddle home. He had taken Potter captive and was reborn through the help of Pettigrew, the little rat.

However, Potter escaped.

And boy did Narcissa hear about that escapade.

No one believed the Potter boy, though. It was the foolishness of the Daily Prophet and the Ministry. Narcissa never trusted either of them. Never could stand both Fudge or that weird reporter, Skeeter was her name.

However, an article was written about the boy. Narcissa managed to conceal a copy of the article. She felt pity towards the boy, and despite who she was taught to be, she still felt it. Despite the fact that the man who slept beside her wanted him dead, he was only a boy in the wrong situation. Just like her.

Only in this case, he didn't choose his life. Narcissa was trapped there, because it was the upshot of some bad choices. Unlike Harry, who was born to two loving parents and then had them snatched away. Only to constantly be fighting for his life.

And there was her husband. She knew he was plotting this poor boys demise. Narcissa realized that she hated him. Narcissa hated what Lucius was and what he represented. He represented every indecency that there ever was.

How did it come to this?

It didn't matter, though because the ministry had caught him. Well, really, Lucius had gotten stuck there when he tried to entrap Harry and kill him. However, Harry was stronger then all of them had thought.

It was nice without Lucius. It was calm and lovely. That first week was the best that she had. Draco was even starting to be more human towards her. He hugged her occasionally and even said "Thank You." Narcissa liked this.

Soon, however, her happiness was ripped from her. Snape Apperated into her living room one morning. He had never dared that before. The two had hardly ever spoken. Lucius talked about him like they were lovers, but Narcissa never had met "the Great Potions Master".

"I have news for you, from our Dark Lord." He said, stoically.He glared at the house elf.

"Please leave," I told the little creature; they were my only friends for years. "Yes? Professor Snape, I presume."

"Call me Severus. And I'm here for young Mister Malfoy." He said.

My heart was ripped from my chest. They had finally done it. They came for new blood. They came for her one and only child. How could they? Narcissa braced herself as Draco entered the room.

"Ah, just the person I came to see." Snape said.

The rest did not matter. Of course Narcissa found out about Draco's ill-fated task, and new she would lose her son. She lost her son like she lost her husband. Each day was lived through worry, despite the little spell they cast in Severus' living room. She knew Draco was not EXACTLY like her husband. He started to show her his humanity, after all.

The doomed day was upon her and she stood by her owl all day. Periodically, Narcissa would send out a bird or two, but it did little to ease her.

Late that night, she got an owl that said thatDraco, her baby, her boy, her sonhad failed.

Failed.

Failed.

Failed.


End file.
